1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a forward viewing type endoscope provided with coeliac photographic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the conventional type of an endoscope having a built-in photographic device, for example, a gastrocamera, a head portion disposed at a distal end of a flexible tube section is loaded with a film cassette. A prescribed length of the film is taken up on a reel after each cycle of light exposure. A film feed shaft and a film takeup shaft are spatially received in the endoscope film cassette. A film path and a light-exposure section are provided between the two shafts. The film cassette is fitted into a cassette holder provided in the head body. Since an outer tube surrounds the head body, it is necessary to take the outer tube off the head body when the film cassette is inserted or pulled out, presenting difficulties in replacing a used film cassette by a fresh one. Further disadvantages of the prior art endoscope are that when the outer tube is taken off at the insertion or withdrawal of the film cassette, other mechanisms than the cassette holder such as a photographic optical system and an illumination optical system are unnecessarily exposed to the atmosphere with the possibility of these mechanisms being contaminated by deposition of, for example, dust.